Patch - 2016.06.20
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Sandalphon Q: ''Can now reset basic attack animation. *''Sandalphon Q: ''Base damage of the cone-shaped area reduced from 40/65/90/115/140 -> 40/60/80/100/120 *''Sandalphon Q: ''Scaling damage of the cone-shaped area reduced frm AD -> AD *''Sandalphon Q: ''Base damage of the slash wave increased from 40/65/90/115/140 -> 40/80/120/160/200 *''Sandalphon Q: ''Scaling damage of the slash wave increased from AD -> AD *''Spacequakes E: ''The total duration reduced from 4 seconds -> 3 seconds *''Spacequakes E: ''The interval between each Spacequake reduced from 1.33 seconds -> 1 seconds *''Sword of the End R: ''Scaling damage of the splash effect adjusted from Bonus AD -> AD *''Sword of the End R: ''The damage type of the splash effect adjusted from magic damage -> physical damage *''Diving Shot Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 40 Mana -> 30 Mana *''Corrupted Arrow W: ''Now, changing the target will no longer remove the stacks from the previous target. *''Corrupted Arrow W: ''Added new active ability **''Active - ''Undead Queen shoots forward a black arrow, dealing 60/105/150/195/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to enemies hit and applying a stack of this skill's passive to them. **Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds **Mana Cost: 50 Mana *''Focusing Shot E: ''Mana cost reduced from 90 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Distortion Field W: ''Cooldown reduced from 18 seconds -> 14 seconds *''Waveform Delay E: ''Adjusted and separated into 1st cast skill Boost E and 2nd cast skill Waveform Delay E. When activating the 1st cast, Kanade will gain bonus Movement Speed. Within the duration of the 1st cast, she can activate the 2nd cast to trigger the same old remaining effects (except for the bonus Movement Speed). The extended duration of this skill will have both the effect of 1st cast and 2nd cast. *''Invisible Air - Bounded Field of the Wind King W: ''Mana cost reduced from 80 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Strike Air - Hammer of the Wind King E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Strike Air - Hammer of the Wind King E: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75/80 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Rensouhou Q: ''When Shimakaze retrieves Rensouhou-chan, the cooldown of this skill will be reduced by 3 seconds and refunds half of this skill's Mana cost to herself. **''Rensouhou Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds **''Night Battle Mode W: ''When Shimakaze gets a hero kill, she will reset this skill's cooldown. When she gets an assist, she will reduce half of this skill's cooldown. **''Type 94 Depth Charge E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Focusing Shot Q: ''Will never miss on the target slowed by Frost Trap W. *''Frost Trap W: ''Cast range increased from 600 range -> 800 Range *''Frost Trap W: ''Now immobilizes the first enemy hero that triggers the trap for 1.5 seconds. *''Frost Trap W: ''The delay time before it can trigger the effect is increased from 0.5 seconds -> 1.5 seconds *''Beast Master's Heart R: ''Now also grants 25% bonus Movement Speed and 30/40/50% bonus Attack Speed to Hunter Boy. *''High Energy Beam Rifle Q'' and Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q: ''no longer consume Mana. *''Sabakyu Kyuu Q, Zettai Bougyo W and Suna Shigure E: ''The static cooldown of Gaara's skills that appear when he casts these skills without a Sand reduced from 5 seconds -> 3 seconds **Metatron - Artelif R: 'The AoE of the powerful focused laser beam increased from 100 radius -> 120 radius ---- 'Item Mall' *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.07.01 *On sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.07.01 *On sale for 102.6 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.07.01 ('Enhanced Version') *Replaces the '''Old Version' of this item. *Adjusted '''''UNIQUE Passive **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases your Ability Power by + (Equipment Level x 3)% of your Flat Magic Penetration. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: Increases your Ability Power by + (Equipment Level x 3)% of your Flat Magic Penetration. *Adjusted a few things. ('Enhanced Version) (Enhanced Version) *Added to the game as a free trial equipment. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Sawada Tsunayoshi's ( ) '''''Zero Point Breakthrough·Revised W couldn't release Zero Point Breakthrough·Absolute Zero while he was under crowd controls. *Fixed the damage from Nero Claudius's ( ) Aestus Domus Aurea R that was reflected by Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Distortion Field W or Rock Colossus's ( ) Gaia Curse R couldn't kill Nero Claudius ( ) herself. *Fixed the damage from Momo Velia Deviluke's ( ) Sensitivity that was reflected by Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Distortion Field W or Rock Colossus's ( ) Gaia Curse R could cause an unusual problem to the game. *Fixed The linear visual effect of Saber Lion's ( ) Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory R was too long and didn't match with the radius of the skill damage. *Fixed Sinon ( ) could gain more Critical Chance when switching to Pistol mode in Eternal Arena. *Fixed Neptune ( ) could gain bonus Movement Speed when using Blaze Break E in Eternal Arena. *Fixed Tomoe Mami ( ) could summon a group of muskets from her Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E without learning the skill. *Fixed when sending PM to the selected player, the game system didn't show the name of the player who received the message. *Fixed a bug that player couldn't use Buying with Gold option on the Talent Pages. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the performance of Undead Queen's ( ) basic attacks after using Diving Shot Q. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- What's New *Replaced the CG of Kashiwazaki Sena ( ) on the old one at Lobby Interface. *Optimized the symbol of Sword | Shield | Fist at Profile. ---- ----